


All That Glitters Is Not Gold

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, New York Riveters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: It's so late it's early by the time Amanda gets back to the hotel, barely standing against the bone-deep exhaustion of a long day, a hard-won game, and far too many bottles of champagne.





	All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueorangecrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/gifts).



> This story takes place in a universe where Taylor Crosby plays for the Riveters and is on Team Canada.

It's so late it's early by the time Amanda gets back to the hotel, barely standing against the bone-deep exhaustion of a long day, a hard-won game, and far too many bottles of champagne. She isn't sure what she'll find when she gets to her room; Taylor has a key, but that doesn't mean she's there.

Amanda scored the game-winner against her. She wouldn't be shocked to find the place empty, both of Taylor and her things.

Amanda opens the door with trepidation, glad to find that her bags are still strewn across the floor, right where she left them. There's also a Taylor-shaped lump in her bed, so she closes the door softly and tries to tip-toe around her suitcase and laundry bag, treading as softly as she can.

She's successful until her foot catches on a backpack strap and she lands hard on the corner of the bed, her hand falling on Taylor's calf.

Taylor startles awake. "Amanda? 'S that you?"

"Shhh," Amanda says. "Go back to sleep."

Taylor shifts and reaches for the bedside lamp. They blink at each other in the sudden brightness. Taylor's face is puffy, like she was crying earlier. She rubs at her eyes and looks at the clock. "Shit, Mandy, it's almost four o'clock."

Amanda laughs a little helplessly. "Knighter," she says by way of explanation as she drops her wallet and keys on the floor. She starts to take off her sweatshirt, but the hood gets caught on the medal still hanging around her neck.

Taylor shakes her head. "Of course. You need water?"

"Probably," Amanda admits, giving up on taking her jacket and the medal off. She can do that later. Water first.

Taylor, bless her, slips out of bed and heads for the bathroom, her oversized _Kessel_ Riveters t-shirt barely covering her ass.

She comes back while Amanda is fumbling to get her socks and shoes off. "Here," she says, shoving a cup of water into Amanda's hands. "Let me."

"You don't have—" Amanda starts, but Taylor quells her with a look.

"I want to." She's methodical in untying Amanda's laces and taking off her shoes. She takes her time with the socks, peeling them down and kissing Amanda's ankles when she's done.

Amanda nudges Taylor's shoulder with one foot. "That tickles," she says, reaching out. "Come up here."

Taylor surges upward, pushing Amanda down on the bed. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Amanda parrots, leaning up to kiss her. She wraps her arms around Taylor, one hand splayed between her shoulders, the other snaking down to her ass.

Taylor jumps when Amanda squeezes her ass. "Handsy when you're drunk," she mutters, but it doesn't sound like she minds.

They make out for a little bit, but Taylor pulls back after a moment. "You're still wearing too many clothes."

Amanda wriggles beneath her. "Then undress me."

She means for it to be suggestive, but Taylor drops her head to Amanda's shoulder, and Amanda can feel her laughing. When she comes up for air, she's still smiling, and something warm and fond buries itself in Amanda's chest.

"Well?" she says, giving Taylor a light kick.

Taylor obliges her, tugging off her pants and helping her untangle from her hoodie. Amanda scoots further back on the bed so her feet no longer dangle over the side, and Taylor follows her.

"Where should we put this?" Taylor asks, running her fingers lightly over the medal Amanda nearly forgot she was wearing.

Struck by a pang of guilt, Amanda clutches at Taylor's hand. "You're not mad, are you?"

Taylor shakes her head. "I'm not. That was the best game I've ever played. And the best game I've ever seen you play." She pulls out of Amanda's grasp and traces her fingers over the medal again, staring intently at the way the gold glints in the lamplight. "We knew going in that one of us would lose. It happened to be me this time."

Taylor catches Amanda's eye again and grins. "Next time, maybe it'll be you."

Amanda hums and pulls Taylor down beside her. "Next time we play in a championship, maybe we'll be on the same team."

Taylor pokes Amanda in the side. " _Maybe_?" she says, mock-offended. "Did you ask for a trade and forget to tell me?"

Amanda laughs and pokes her back. "No. I'm happy right where I am."

Taylor curls close and swings one leg over Amanda's. "I'm happy here, too."


End file.
